Les amis, c'est là pour ça
by Marita42
Summary: Sam a le moral dans les chaussettes. Heureusement, elle peut toujours compter sur ses amis pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.


**Les amis, c'est là pour ça (trad. ****De What friends are for)**

**Saison :** n'importe laquelle, sauf la saison 6, vu que Daniel est là et pas Jonas

**Spoilers :** Portés disparus

**Catégorie : **humour, romance Sam/Jack, amitié équipe

**Disclaimer :** sont pas à moi, ne le seront jamais, tout ça tout ça…

**Résumé :** juste une petite histoire qui a germé dans ma tête un soir. J'étais un peu déprimée, alors j'ai pris mon stylo et j'ai commencé à imaginer ce que les gars feraient si Sam avait besoin de réconfort. Et voilà comment une autre fic vaseuse est née !

**P.S. :** je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, des fois que ça vous inquiète. Les garçons sont vraiment super pour vous remonter le moral !

**P.S. 2 :** ceci est une traduction assez libre de ma fic « What friends are for ». Je n'avais pas prévu de la traduire un jour, mais après plusieurs messages de non anglicistes, j'ai eu pitié de mes petits camarades, et voilà… A mon avis, c'est un peu moins bon qu'en anglais, mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.

Spécial dédicace à Nemesis : tu es ma 1ère et la meilleure critiqueuse de fics que je connaisse. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps et la peine de lire ça en anglais et de me dire ce que tu en pensais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se sentait mal. Déprimée. Mélancolique. Triste. Vraiment pas bien. Mal (elle l'avait déjà dit, ça ?). Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de la chose. La journée n'avait pas été pire que la précédente ou que le reste de la semaine. Elle n'était pas malade. Elle n'était pas blessée. Elle n'était pas coincée sur une planète gelée, poursuivie par des Jaffas ou retenue prisonnière par un quelconque Goa'uld. Personne ne lui avait tiré dessus ou ne l'avait zattée, elle ne s'était pas non plus trouvée dans une situation vraiment dangereuse récemment. Aucun Goa'uld trop zélé n'avait tenté de détruire la planète. Ses amis et sa famille allaient tous bien. Pour autant qu'elle sache, tout allait parfaitement bien. Et pourtant, elle était là, assise toute seule dans son labo, à fixer sans le voir l'écran éteint de son ordinateur, avec un cafard terrible.

Avec un soupir sonore, elle se résolut à se lever et quitta la pièce.

Le mess était désert, à part quelques SF qui finissaient une tasse de café avant de retourner à leur devoir. Elle les salua de la tête et s'assit à une table un peu en retrait avec sa coupe de Jello. Plongeant sa cuillère dans le dessert, elle en éleva le contenu jusqu'à ses lèvres – et se figea. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa coupe, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris du Jello rouge à la place du bleu qu'elle prenait habituellement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué. « Bon sang, je suis vraiment fatiguée », songea-t-elle. « Je ne fais même plus la différence entre le rouge et le bleu. ». Puis elle réfléchit un peu plus sérieusement à la question et dût admettre que son choix inconscient de Jello rouge n'était peut-être pas tout à fait innocent et seulement dû au hasard. Elle en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsqu'un certain homme, bien connu pour son goût pour le Jello rouge, fit son entrée au mess. « Quand on parle du loup… », songea-t-elle.

Il s'assit face à elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Carter ?

- Mon colonel.

- Vous allez bien ?

Elle le regarda un moment et pencha la tête en réfléchissant à sa question.

- Je vous le dirai quand je serai sûre de la réponse, répondit-elle après un court instant d'hésitation.

Cette réponse, ajoutée au fait qu'elle était assise toute seule au mess à 20h30, ne le rassura pas vraiment. Jetant un œil à la coupe de Jello à peine entamée qui se trouvait sur la table, il fronça les sourcils.

- Carter ?

- Je sais, mon colonel, soupira-t-elle. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que j'avais pris la mauvaise couleur.

- Umh-hum. A ce point-là ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et haussa les épaules.

- On dirait.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial qui ne va pas, ou bien est-ce que c'est juste un de ces jours où vous avez le moral dans les chaussettes sans raison particulière ?

- Deuxième option, j'en ai peur.

- Ah. Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, je crois que rester là à manger du Jello que vous n'aimez même pas vraiment ne va sûrement pas améliorer les choses.

- Peut-être que si.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu et inquiet.

- Vous voulez bien développer ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, c'est juste… J'en sais rien.

Elle haussa les épaules, laissant l'explication en suspens.

- OK, bon, ça vous dérange de partager, alors ? demanda-t-il en indiquant la coupe de Jello.

- Servez-vous, répondit-elle en poussant légèrement le dessert vers lui.

- Je vais juste chercher une cuillère.

Il se leva, alla chercher l'objet en question dans la panière où étaient rangés les couverts et regagna sa place.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce bidule que SG-16 a ramené aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en amenant une pleine cuillérée de Jello à sa bouche.

- Pas encore, mon colonel. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire marcher pour l'instant. Je crains même que quelque chose soit cassé ou manquant dans le mécanisme.

- Je suis sûr que vous finirez par trouver.

- Oui, je suppose, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, tout en jouant avec le Jello du bout de sa cuillère.

- Serait-ce un manque d'enthousiasme que je perçois dans votre voix, major ? Est-ce que ce truc n'est pas fascinant ?

- Si, mon colonel, ça l'est certainement, c'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me mettre dans tous mes états pour ça, c'est tout, répondit-elle dans un Xième soupir.

- Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Jack et Sam se retournèrent en entendant la voix familière d'un certain archéologue toujours trop curieux, interrompant la conversation.

- Hé, Daniel, venez ! l'invita Jack avec de grands gestes de la main. Carter et moi étions juste en train d'avoir une conversation vaseuse autour d'une coupe de Jello.

- Oh. Ça a l'air marrant, répondit le jeune homme en les rejoignant avec une cuillère. Je peux jouer ?

- Bien sûr, plus on est de fous plus on rit, répondit Sam en plaçant la coupe au centre de la table, de manière à ce que chacun puisse se servir.

- Merci. Alors, euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tard, au fait ?

- Carter a le cafard, expliqua Jack. J'essayais de lui remonter le moral en lui parlant de trucs-machins techniques, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

- Ah, ça va vraiment pas, hein ?

Jack hocha vigoureusement la tête, tout en jetant un regard désolé à Sam.

- ça vous embête si je tente ma chance ? reprit Daniel, nullement découragé par le manque de succès de son ami.

- Pas du tout, allez-y !

- Très bien. Alors… Sam, commença-t-il, se tournant avec elle avec un regard sérieux et empli de compassion.

- Daniel, répondit-elle platement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus paternel.

Sam se contenta de le fixer pendant un moment, puis éclata de rire.

Les deux hommes la considérèrent d'un œil stupéfait, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son hilarité.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Daniel, qui n'y comprenait rien et se sentait un peu mortifié par la réaction de son amie.

Mais Sam riait trop pour produire une quelconque réponse intelligible autre que « Daniel » et « mon Dieu ». Le jeune homme se tourna vers Jack dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas davantage que son ami, mais n'y attachant pas grande importance.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à reprendre sa respiration, Sam s'essuya les yeux et adressa un regard d'excuses à Daniel.

- Oh, Daniel, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'est juste… Quand vous m'avez regardée ave cette expression à la Sigmund Freud, c'était vraiment trop ! Je suis vraiment navrée. Aïe ! Mince, j'ai mal aux côtes !

- Bon, ravi d'avoir pu vous aider.

- Vous l'avez fait. Je me sens mieux.

- Super.

A cet instant, les portes du mess s'ouvrirent sur un Jaffa à l'air intrigué.

- Hé, T, prenez une cuillère et venez par là ! lui lança Jack.

Teal'c leva un sourcil mais ne posa aucune question et fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

- J'ai entendu des rires, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Jack. Ai-je manqué une de vos plaisanteries, O'Neill ?

- Nan, T. C'était la faute de Daniel. Moi, j'ai rien fait.

Teal'c adressa un regard surpris à l'archéologue.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel talent pour les plaisanteries, Daniel Jackson.

- Je n'ai pas raconté de blague, soupira Daniel. Sam a juste trouvé que j'avais l'air comique.

- C'était le cas, vraiment, insista Sam. Sans vouloir vous vexer.

- ça n'a pas fait rire Jack, pourtant.

- Oh, je vous en prie, ça ne veut rien dire ! Le colonel ne rit pour ainsi dire jamais.

- C'est faux ! protesta Jack, indigné.

- Ah oui, alors vous pouvez me dire quelle est la dernière fois où vous avez ri ? répliqua Sam.

- Euh, ben… Ce matin. Dans la salle de sport, quand Daniel s'est pris les pieds dans une corde à sauter.

- Non, mon colonel. J'étais là, et je peux affirmer que vous n'avez pas ri. Vous avez juste souri avec cette expression qui veut dire « c'est pas à moi qu'un truc pareil arriverait », et vous vous êtes moqué de Daniel, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle rire.

- En effet, approuva Teal'c. Vous ne riez pas très souvent, O'Neill.

- Oh, parce que **vous**, vous vous fendez la poire tout le temps, peut-être ?

- Non, pas davantage. Nous nous ressemblons sur ce point.

Jack fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ces propos, puis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute façon ? Je ne rigole pas, tu parles d'une affaire ! C'est toujours mieux que de glousser, de toute manière, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pointés sur Sam.

- Colonel !

- Vous **gloussez** ? demanda Daniel, sincèrement surpris – et amusé.

- Non. Enfin, pas souvent, en tout cas, corrigea Sam, alors que Jack lui jetait un regard désapprobateur.

- Non, seulement quand vous êtes à moitié gelée et relativement stressée, commenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler ?

- Désolé. Vous n'auriez pas dû dire que je ne savais pas rire.

Sam soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Euh, dites, ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer ? demanda Daniel. Ou bien est-ce que c'est une conversation privée ?

- Oh, c'est juste un truc qui s'est passé en Antarctique quand on a découvert la 2ème porte par accident, expliqua Sam. J'avais froid, le colonel était gravement blessé et je n'arrivais pas à faire fonctionner cette foutue porte, alors vous voyez j'étais vraiment énervée, angoissée, fatiguée, et puis j'avais froid…

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, remarqua Daniel.

- Oui, eh bien j'avais vraiment **très** froid !

- Et donc elle s'est mise à glousser sur mon épaule, conclut Jack.

- C'était votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas fait cette stupide remarque à propos de vous savez quoi, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! répliqua Sam, en rougissant légèrement.

- Euh, quelle remarque ? interrogea Daniel, curieux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Rien d'intéressant, répondit aussitôt Jack, assez peu désireux de rentrer dans les détails. Je ne me souviens même plus exactement de ce que c'était.

- Un truc à propos d'une arme, ajouta Sam, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son supérieur.

- « Un truc à propos d'une arme » ? répéta Daniel, confus. Et c'est ça qui vous a fait glousser ??

- Eh bien, dans le contexte et tout ça, oui. Mais pas pour longtemps parce que ça faisait souffrir le colonel.

- ça faisait souffrir Jack que vous gloussiez ? demanda le jeune homme, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Oui. On était, euh, enfin on essayait de partager notre chaleur corporelle, vous savez, alors…

- Oh ! Je vois ! répliqua Daniel avec un sourire amusé, se remémorant soudain dans quelle position les deux officiers se trouvaient lorsque l'équipe de sauvetage les avait retrouvés.

Bien sûr, il ignorait toujours ce que signifiait cette histoire d'arme, mais il imaginait le sens général. Ceci expliquait que ni Sam ni Jack ne semblait très désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet, ainsi que le fait que Sam avait rougi et évitait consciencieusement le regard de Jack.

- Oui, enfin bref, reprit Jack en s'éclaircissant la voix, ce petit incident a été à l'origine de l'édiction du décret connu sous le nom de « règle de non-gloussement ».

- La « règle de non-gloussement » ? Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Daniel.

- Oh oui, confirma Sam. « Membre de SG-1, tu ne glousseras point », voilà en substance ce que ça dit.

- Exactement. En aucune circonstance je ne veux voir un membre de mon équipe glousser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Daniel.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé. Et parce que ça ne ferait pas sérieux. Vous nous imaginez, sur le point de faire sa fête à une tronche de serpent, et le gars nous reconnaît et s'écrie : « ah oui, je vous connais, vous êtes la bande de glousseurs de la Terre ! ». De quoi on aurait l'air ? Et je ne parle même pas de nos chers alliés. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux si on glousse comme des gamines ?

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas que vous ou Teal'c soyez vraiment du genre à glousser, répondit l'archéologue. Et moi non plus. Donc en fait cette règle s'applique principalement à Sam.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'elle était la seule à en avoir connaissance jusqu'à ce soir, confirma Jack, tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

- Comme si vous ne vous comportiez jamais comme un gosse ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Major !

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Je vous ai vu jouer à cache-cache avec Cassie au moins 100 fois ! On ne peut pas dire que c'était particulièrement viril et impressionnant !

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Teal'c. Même les plus grands guerriers ont besoin de se détendre avec leurs proches de temps en temps. Le fait de rire ou de jouer avec des enfants n'a rien de honteux.

- Je n'ai pas honte de jouer avec Cassie, répondit Jack, agacé. Je dis juste qu'on devrait éviter de montrer trop de nos faiblesses à nos alliés si on veut qu'ils aient confiance en nous.

- Vous pensez que les Tok'ra ne rient pas et ne jouent pas avec leurs enfants ? interrogea le Jaffa.

- Teal'c, les Tok'ra n'ont _pas_ d'enfants !

- Euh, coucou ! interrompit Sam en agitant la main.

- Oui, bon, sauf si l'hôte avait déjà des enfants avant d'être Tok'ra, corrigea Jack. Mais même ça, c'est considéré comme une faiblesse ou un handicap par certains d'entre eux, ils ne le cachent pas.

- ça, c'est vrai, reconnut Sam, qui n'était que trop consciente du fait.

- Et vous admettrez que ce ne sont pas exactement les gens les plus marrants de la galaxie ! C'est vrai, quoi, combien de fois est-ce que vous avez vu Anise rigoler ? Ou leur grand conseiller Persus ? Est-ce qu'il sait ne serait-ce que sourire, celui-là, d'ailleurs ?

- Il me semble que Selmak possède un fort sens de l'humour, objecta Teal'c.

- Oui, je sais. Il y a toujours des exceptions, mais de manière générale, tous ces types ne sont pas exactement ce que j'appellerais des joyeux lurons !

- Eh bien, je dirais que la plupart ne comprennent pas votre sens de l'humour, c'est tout, répliqua Daniel. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne savent pas s'amuser.

- Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson, approuva Teal'c. Je pense que les Tok'ra peuvent être des gens très amusants.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclama Jack, incrédule.

- Jack, le fait qu'ils aient un sens de l'humour différent du vôtre ne signifie pas qu'ils n'en ont pas du tout, vous savez.

- Je suppose que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? demanda le colonel en se tournant vers sa subordonnée.

- Eh bien, j'ai effectivement été témoin de ce qu'il convient d'appeler des blagues Tok'ra, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Des blagues Tok'ra ??

- Oui. Je me rappelle, ou plutôt, Jolinar se rappelait, de quelques farces qu'elle avait jouées à Martouf, ou vice versa.

- Vraiment ? demanda Daniel, intéressé.

-Oui. Comme la fois où elle a caché ses chaussures. Le pauvre Martouf les a cherchées pendant des heures en courant pieds nus dans toute la base avant qu'elle se décide à lui révéler que c'était elle qui les avait.

- Et c'était drôle parce que … ? demanda Jack.

- La base Tok'ra était installée sur une planète glacée, à l'époque. Martouf s'est littéralement gelé les pieds à courir comme ça dans les couloirs. Mais Jolinar trouvait ça drôle parce qu'elle savait que Lantash lui éviterait de se faire vraiment mal. Et puis il avait été méchant avec elle le soir d'avant, donc c'était une sorte de vengeance. Un moyen amusant de lui faire regretter son comportement.

- Ah. Très amusant !

- Et apparemment, il arrive que le symbiote se moque de l'hôte, ou l'inverse. C'est ce que mon père raconte, en tout cas, poursuivit Sam, ignorant le commentaire sarcastique de son supérieur.

- Quoi, Selmak en fait voir à ce pauvre Jacob ? demanda Jack, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Il semblerait, oui. Même si mon père refuse de me dire de quoi il s'agit précisément.

- A mon avis, il ne tient pas à ce que vous soyez au courant, comme ça vous ne pouvez pas aider Selmak et en rajouter une couche, répondit Daniel.

- Ouais, sûrement. Mais c'est vraiment trop bête. Je n'ai pas si souvent l'occasion de faire enrager mon père.

- Oui, eh bien ça ne l'ennuie peut-être pas plus que ça, répliqua Jack. Si Selmak se paye sa tête, il n'a certainement pas besoin de vous pour empirer les choses.

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien, sourit-elle malicieusement, tout en amenant une cuillérée de Jello à ses lèvres.

A ce point de l'histoire, il nous faut noter que Jack O'Neill était beaucoup plus intéressé par Sam Carter que par la conversation. La voir manger du Jello rouge (**son** Jello) provoquait de très curieuses sensations dans son estomac. Et le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de jouer du bout de sa cuillère avec la sienne, avant d'avaler distraitement une cuillérée du dessert rouge, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se concentrer. Le pire (ou peut-être le mieux, il ne savait pas trop) était qu'elle semblait absolument inconsciente des effets que son comportement avait sur lui.

Par chance, Daniel était trop absorbé par la conversation pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, mais Jack suspectait que son malaise n'avait pas échappé à l'œil toujours vigilant de Teal'c.

Si seulement Carter arrêtait de frôler sa main chaque fois qu'elle piochait une cuillérée de Jello, ça l'aiderait certainement à détourner ses pensées d'elle. « OK, on arrête là, Jack, songea-t-il. Calme-toi. Inspire. Expire. Bien. Maintenant concentre-toi sur ce que Daniel raconte. »

- …et je suis sûr que c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Jack ? demanda justement le jeune archéologue en se tournant vers lui.

Oh, oh. De quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de parler ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que Daniel fasse ça ? Lui poser des questions alors qu'il n'écoutait pas ?

- Euh, désolé, Danny. Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? demanda-t-il, un rien piteusement.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

- Laissez tomber, votre avis n'est pas si indispensable que ça, après tout.

Bon. Il s'en était plutôt bien tiré, sur ce coup-là. Sans réfléchir, il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Carter – et si figea. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Oh oh. C'était mauvais signe. Après quelques secondes où ils se fixèrent en silence, l'expression de Sam s'adoucit et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle plongea sa cuillère dans le Jello et en amena lentement et précautionneusement le contenu à sa bouche sans le lâcher des yeux.

Jack avala avec difficulté sa salive. Oh bon sang. A présent elle jouait avec lui, et une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à s'animer en réaction. Il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : cette femme était diabolique !

Heureusement, Daniel choisit ce moment précis pour bailler bruyamment.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, Danny ! lui lança Jack avec juste un peu trop d'enthousiasme, en voyant du coin de l'œil Sam tenter de dissimuler un sourire.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas fatigué, protesta le jeune homme.

- Tsst, tsst, Daniel. N'essayez pas de jouer à ça avec moi, ça ne prend pas.

- Mais on était supposés remonter le moral de Sam, et …

- Et je suis sûr qu'elle se sent parfaitement bien, maintenant. N'est-ce pas, major ?

- Tout à fait, mon colonel, sourit-elle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Vous voyez ? Maintenant, filez au lit avant de vous écrouler sous la table.

- OK, OK, si vous êtes sûre que ça va aller…

- J'en suis sûre. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Vous avez été super.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Daniel en se levant.

- Absolument.

Elle se leva également et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci, Daniel.

- Euh, de rien, répondit-il, un peu surpris de cette inhabituelle manifestation de gratitude et d'affection.

Sam déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et agita la main.

- Allez-y, maintenant. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde, répondit-il avec un signe de la main, tout en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

- Et n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents avant d'aller au lit ! lui cria Jack alors qu'il atteignait les portes.

Daniel lui tira la langue par-dessus son épaule et sortit.

- Si ma présence n'est plus nécessaire, je crois que je vais imiter Daniel Jackson, intervint Teal'c.

- D'accord. Allez-y et assurez-vous que Danny aille bien aux toilettes avant de se coucher, répondit Jack.

- Je pense que Daniel Jackson peut s'occuper de ça lui-même, répliqua Teal'c en levant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Sam avec un sourire. Bonne nuit, Teal'c.

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme elle l'avait fait pour Daniel, sauf qu'elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds parce que le Jaffa était notablement plus grand qu'elle. Teal'c inclina la tête avec affection, puis leur souhaita une nuit tranquille et quitta le mess.

Jack se tourna vers Sam. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur les portes qui venaient de se refermer derrière Teal'c, et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Carter ? Vous avez l'intention d'embrasser ces portes aussi ?

- Non, mon colonel, répondit-elle sans cesser de sourire. Je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance de vous avoir tous les trois. Vous êtes vraiment comme une seconde famille pour moi.

- Eh bien, on est toujours contents de pouvoir aider, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, un peu embarrassé par tout ce sentimentalisme.

Elle se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'élargit.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. J'ai passé un bon moment. Merci, mon colonel.

Sur ces mots, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Surmontant sa surprise, il l'étreignit en retour, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et de son dos.

- Pas de problème, Sam, murmura-t-il à son oreille, envoyant de délicieux frissons courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. En sécurité, au chaud, enfin exactement là où elle était sensée être, même si ça faisait tellement cliché de dire ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi trop longtemps. Pas parce que cette étreinte était inappropriée en elle-même, mais parce que cela pouvait très facilement les conduire à autre chose, ce qui serait **très** inapproprié. Elle s'écarta à regret et planta son regard dans celui de Jack. Sa main droite caressa doucement la joue de son ami et elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Puis elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres dans un semblant de baiser qui le fit frissonner.

- Merci, Jack, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Avec un dernier rapide baiser, elle pivota sur ses talons et sortit sans se retourner.

Jack resta un moment immobile à fixer les portes du mess sans les voir. Puis, avec un soupir, il se retourna vers la table qu'ils avaient occupée. Il y restait une coupe vide et quatre cuillères. Il prit les cuillères et les plaça toutes les quatre dans la coupe. Puis il balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard et partit, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, le major général George Hammond entra au mess pour son premier café de la journée. Il était seulement 6h10 et le personnel n'avait pas encore pris son service. Il se dirigea donc vers la cafetière et prépara tout lui-même. En attendant que la machine termine son travail, il se retourna et parcourut la pièce du regard. Tout était propre et bien rangé, semblant attendre les premiers clients de la journée. Mais en poursuivant son inspection, il remarqua quelque chose sur une table. Il s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une coupe vide avec quatre cuillères dedans, chacune pointant dans la direction de l'une des quatre chaises entourant la table. Le général considéra pensivement les objets pendant un moment, puis un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Quatre cuillères et une coupe vide de ce qui avait dû être du Jello, abandonné là au beau milieu de la nuit… Il n'avait pas besoin de demander qui s'était trouvé assis à cette table la veille au soir.

Avec un sourire, il hocha doucement la tête et retourna vers la cafetière. Le café était prêt. Il se versa une tasse du liquide fumant et la leva en silence en direction de la table désertée.

- Dieu vous bénisse, SG-1, murmura-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

FIN


End file.
